Finding Her
by OneViolentDelight
Summary: Edward discovers a young human girl while hunting one day. Here are some of the problems with that: He eats humans. Turns out Bella is the one love of his life. Bella doesn't know about his world yet. Bella doesn't have anywhere to go. Rated MA
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE: **Now I'm sure almost everyone likes to skip over these but for those who like to read them anyway, here we go!- This is my first fic and maybe this storyline isn't exactly unique but aren't **most** fics that way? I just thought it would be fun at trying a hand at my own story after reading others for so long! So here's my attempt. Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think;) **- O.V.G****  
><strong>

I decided to go hunting by myself in the later afternoon, early evening when the sun was slowly fading behind the mountains, and when hikers were usually loitering around. I abruptly caught the scent of a young woman, possibly in her early thirties. She had green-blue eyes and dark blonde hair. She sat in the shadow of a tall tree and lit herself a smoke as she rested from her hike.

_Ugh, I hate smokers. Ruins the flavor! _My face scrunched in disgust, but ignored it anyway. I would usually attack my prey without notice, but today I was feeling a little more mischievous. I nonchalantly stepped out my hiding place and jogged over, catching her attention almost immediately.

Her eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets as they took in my appearance and her vulgar thoughts of me almost gave all others I've heard a run for their money. I mentally rolled my eyes. Humans were merely stupid, weak and incompetent creatures that fell for everything. As a vampire, our beings are naturally created to seduce and kill. I almost felt bad for cursing this poor thing with the ultimate fate- death… _almost did_.

"Hello" I spoke in my sugary charming voice. Her eyes widened even further, if that was even possible. "H-Hi!" She responded shakily, obviously stunned. "Who are you?" She questioned with more confidence once she had herself gathered. I cocked a brow at her tone. _Demanding little one aren't you?_

I leaned in closer to her face. "Who I am is not important" I whispered seductively as I skimmed my nose along the jugular in her neck. She shuddered, both from her sexual attraction to me and the coolness of my breath. "Then what is?" She flirted back, leaning into my presence.

"Your _blood_".

As soon as I said it, she screamed fucking bloody murder.

She barely nudged me with her weak shove and took off through the bushes, panting heavily. I laughed darkly at her pathetic attempt to escape. I caught up to her within a split second and grabbed her from behind, earning another scream from her. "How the hell did you-" I cut her off with a growl, forcing her head to the side and sinking my fangs into her neck, sucking greedily.

Soon her cries of pain formed into mere gurgles as her life slipped away. Death showed on her face.

My thirst shocked me. I had a regular routine of hunting at least once every two weeks or so. I've never been so thirsty.

I tossed the lifeless body into the bushes, unsatisfied, and continued down the path casually.

I lingered around for at least an hour, waiting impatiently for another scent to trigger my senses when I heard a faint sound of voices coming from about a mile away. Curiosity piqued me, and I scuttled over to see who was out here so late at night.

My brows furrowed as I witnesses a vile man, so roughly handling an innocent young girl that looked around the age of 6. "Please stop!" The child screamed, tears streaming down her pale face as the man tightened his grip on her arm, adding to the bruises which I noticed on other parts of her form. "Somebody, please help me!" To my alarm, the man whipped out a knife from his back pocket, and before he could move another inch, I mechanically moved at inhuman speed and severed his arm at the elbow.

The man clutched at his detached limb desperately and bawled in agony just as the cruel fucker deserved, releasing the girl. The girl immediately took off down the path, her breathing erratic. I chased after her, the man forgotten. His mind was too flustered by the pain to know what was going on anyway.

As soon as I caught up to her, I grabbed her around the waist and hoisted her into my arms without stopping. She screamed again, thrashing around wildly and banging her tiny fists against my chest, but mostly injuring herself.

"Sshhh, I'm not going to hurt you" I tried to reassure her but she continued to fight me. I exhaled a long breath in relief when I spotted the house in the distance.

"_Edward, what is all that screaming I hear?" _Esme's thoughts rang loudly in my head as if she stood right beside me.

"It's this child! She was being attacked out in the woods." I spoke, trying to contain the volume of my voice so I wouldn't frighten the girl anymore than she already was.

"Oh my!" Esme said, appearing by my side to stare at the trembling child in my arms.

"Edward, bring Isabella inside! She's very frightened by everything right now and she is cold. We have readied a bath for her when she comes in." Alice spoke from the second floor. "_Isabella?_" We spoke at the same time. The thoughts of Carlisle and the others interrupted mine at once.

…"_What on earth happened to this poor girl? Where are her parents!"_-Carlisle

…"_Damn dude, that sucks. But who's this human chick?"_-Emmett

"Not nearly a chick Em. She's a kid!" I replied bewildered by the entire situation myself.

…"_Humans are so fucking dramatic and stupid! We eat them anyway. What's so new about this one?"_-Rosalie

…"_Sad.."_-Jasper

I gazed down at the girl named Isabella, who I just realized was very filthy and reeked of earth and body fluids, from both her and her attacker. Mud and dead leaves clung to her like second skin and was caked into her long hair. Sweat matted her hair to the sides of her face. Her cheap clothing was torn from her, exposing her battered skin. Her eyes were so bloodshot from screaming and filled with salty tears as she continued to sob uncontrollably. I handed her over to Alice right away, before those appalling images were forever scathed into my memory.

_Too bad they already were._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I have been so ridiculously busy!- Sorry for being late, even after I only posted the first chapter- Not a way to make a good impression on my readers=/ Anyway, I tried to make this one a little better than the last so I hope you guys like it. Just keep in mind though that my writing may not be the best because it is my very first fic;) Also, I did change the title in case anyone noticed. I thought it fit better. ~Always review to let me know what you are thinking so far! xoxo~ **

Previously: _Her eyes were so bloodshot from screaming and filled with salty tears as she continued to sob uncontrollably. I handed her over to Alice right away, before those appalling images were forever scathed into my memory._

_Too bad they already were._

I waited impatiently. About half an hour passed when a delightful, heavenly perfume filled my nostrils. My instinctive reaction would've been to kill and feed, but after a twenty three years, (well actually a hundred and fifty two) I had perfected my control. Don't get me wrong though- it was the most irresistible scent I've ever encountered in my entire existence. Vanilla, freesia, and a whiff of honey. There was always something about the young ones..

Alice and Esme then came down the stairs with Isabella following closely behind. She wore one of Esme's tees as a dress since it was so large compared to her tiny- breakable - frame. She pulled Esme's skirt in attempt to hide her nervous face. Esme smiled reassuringly at her and smoothed her damp hair that hung down to her waist. "No need to be afraid, child. We are all very friendly and want to help you find your parents."

As soon as she mentioned it, Isabella's blood ran cold, if that was even possible compared to how she already looked.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment and shook her head briefly. When her eyes opened again, she noticed me standing in the far corner of the room and gasped.

"It's him Esme. That's the handsome boy that saved me!" She said, wagging a little pale finger in my direction. I smirked back at her and everyone chuckled softly. I was most definitely not just a _boy._

"Yes dear, his name is Edward. He's one of my sons" Esme smiled down at her and then gestured to each other person in the room. "And these people are my other children. That's Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie. The man that is walking towards us now is my lovely husband Carlisle." She stared at each one of us in awe.

"Isabella, where are your parents?" Carlisle had kneeled down to speak to her. "They're dead" Her eyes drifted to the floor, her long dark lashes casting shadows below them.

No one, I assume, reacted the way she expected because she gazed up at us with a look of expectance and confusion. _Well, we do drink human blood.._

"Hey, why are your eyes red?" She asked Esme, the last seconds left quickly. "I noticed that all of you have the same color."

Carlisle and Esme looked at each other, deciding whether or not to lie. They figured she wouldn't get the chance to tell anyone anyway, in a house of seven alert vampires.

"We're vampires Isabella, but we won't harm you" Carlisle answered in a gentle voice, as if she were going to scream at any moment. Carlisle was always the best at interacting with the humans when we did.

"But don't you guys drink blood?" She seemed calm as well, when she spoke. Her reaction was not expected. A girl especially her age couldn't possibly be able to handle this. _Maybe she's going into shock._

"Yes we drink human blood, but we refrain from harming unnecessarily."

"Wouldn't you eat me then if you were hungry?" _She's the strangest girl I've ever known- and smells absolutely delectable._

"Oh we _will_" Rose muttered from the sofa, with Emmett seated beside her.

"Rosalie!" Esme and Alice chastised at the same time. Carlisle just frowned.

"It's alright Esme, I'm not offended. It's in your nature- I understand that. You can't fight what you are. Plus, humans are the same way. People are murdered everyday in the news. I can't really see a difference."

"There is a big difference. We're vampires _sweetheart_" I said darkly.

"It's the person that counts"

Again, she never failed to shock us with her calmness and maturity. She was quite believable for her age. I almost wondered if she was actually human.

"And when we kill you?" I pressed, trying to call her bluff.

"I wouldn't care," She replied simply. "It's not like I have something to live for anyway. I have no life.."

"There's always something to live for" Esme disagreed. _Typical Esme. _Besides Carlisle, she's the kindest, most positive person anyone could know (aside from Alice that is). If I wasn't a vampire myself, I wouldn't believe anyone who told me that she killed to live.

"You're lucky to be so sure"

Alice was practically glowing. "Well I have an excellent idea. Why doesn't Isabella just live with us instead!"

"No!" Rosalie and I shouted over each other. Rosalie's reasons were quite simple though. She hated all humans- especially the females-, because she was jealous of the life that could never be hers again. Me, well, I just couldn't stand those pesky little things and… I would _almost _feel bad if I drained her.

All eyes were surprisingly on me rather than Rose. "It makes perfect sense Edward. We can't just send her out on the streets. It's _dangerous _out there."

"_And?_" I retort rudely, ignoring another one of Rosalie's, "Let's eat her" comments in the background. "She's just another human. What's so different about her from the rest?"

"_You know what, Edward_" Alice's voice sounded in my thoughts. I groaned internally. She was right… I think. After a long and impervious thought, I realized that I really had no beef with this child. After all, it was me who saved her and brought her here. I also knew that I would've left any other child without a second thought, as twisted as you may think it sounds. There was a part of me that wanted to save her. I still didn't understand it myself.

Alice saw right through my façade. I could see it in her mind as soon as it happened.

_It was 4:15 in the morning, just hours after I sent Isabella off to face her fate on the streets scared, hungry, and alone in the dark. I was in my dimly lit room, splayed across the black leather sofa with my favorite classic novel- 'Le Comte de Monte-Cristo', but my thoughts were only on Isabella. Her captivating hazel eyes, her dark (nearly black) wavy cascade of hair, alabaster smooth skin, her sweet mouthwatering..- the list goes on._

_I was hanging on to the edge of my sanity when Alice appeared behind me and rested a hand on my tense shoulder. " I know your thinking of her. Go find her. Bring her back." And without further thought, I did._

"So you see. It'll happen no matter what you think or decide. It's simply inevitable, so stop arguing with me you damned idiot." She said annoyed, but a small smile played at the corners of her mouth.

The rest caught on to the situation. Isabella stood there as confused as ever. "What's going on?"

"You, my new human sister, will now be living with us" Alice officially announced with a huge grin. She had a whole future of plans.

"In a house filled with vampires?"

"Yep"

"Forever?"

"You could say so."

Carlisle and Esme stood and placed a hand on each her shoulders, smiling themselves.

"Welcome to the family, Isabella"

And that was the moment that changed _my_ life forever.


	3. Chapter 3

__**A/N: Wow- I'm stoked by the amount of reviews and alerts I received for the previous chap. so far! Your comments mean so much and I appreciated each and every one of them. So I'm attempting to settle into a regular update routine- as of now, I'm trying my best to post at least once a week. But I'm going to choose one day of the week to update on regularly, so I'm hoping it all works out;) Keep the reviews and alerts coming- they are very encouraging:) -Megan  
><strong>

**Enjoy xoxo~  
><strong>

_Carlisle and Esme stood and placed a hand on each her shoulders, smiling themselves._

"_Welcome to the family, Isabella" _

_And that was the moment that changed my life forever._

"So where do I sleep?" I yawned, realizing how exhausted I was. It had been an appalling day.

Alice smiled. "You'll be bunking with Edward in his room until Esme and I set up the spare room for you." She winked at him.

"Excuse me?" Edward growled, obviously annoyed by the arrangement, although temporary.

I guess I understood his reasoning- I was an intruder in his home, _human _even, and was now condemned to share with me_. _I already owed him my life, just for saving me. But I didn't want to make him any angrier with me. _Everything_ about him was nerve-racking.

He was beautiful though. Every movement he made was controlled and graceful- everything I wasn't. His voice was a symphony to my ears, with an edge of roughness to it. His blood red eyes sent shivers of terror through me, but his features was what I would have imagined a Greek god to be. His entire body was perfectly sculpted- about 6'2, lean and perfectly muscular but not overly buff.

_Way_ overly buff is what I would describe the man Esme introduced as Emmett, Edwards brother. He was a bit taller than Edward and what I would describe as a 'hulk'.

His personality wasn't as daunting as his appearance, thankfully. After a while, I learned quite a few things about him. He was really a big child at heart like me, despite what he was, and he loved to play silly games like hide-and-seek and tag. Not that I could ever catch him though.. But most of all, he eased my concern of being in a house, filled with human-hungry vampires.

I never got the chance to speak to Jasper or Rosalie, but it was as if they were purposely avoiding me. I think Rosalie hates me..

I got to know Carlisle briefly as well when he invited me to see his office. He was very friendly and seems to have accepted me too. He made me feel very welcomed.

Our conversation was cut short when Esme called in a very motherly tone, "Isabella, you must go to bed now. Tomorrow will be another day!"

"Okay Esme!" I called back, although she probably would have heard me if I were whispering. I turned again to Carlisle, who offered me with a warm smile. _Should I say goodnight?_

He must have noticed my hesitance because he kneeled with his arms open. I bounded right into them and wrapped my arms around his neck in a tight hug. I held my breath for a long second as I mentally debated whether or not he would hurt me. After all, all he had to do was squeeze me slightly, (for him anyway) to snap my spine or break a rib.

But all he did was hug me back, gentle but firm. "Goodnight!" I said as I exhaled in relief.

He laughed heartily at my flushed face and ruffled my hair. "Goodnight, Isabella"

I ran down the dark hallway, nearly falling flat when I tripped over myself. Icy arms encircled my shoulders an inch before my face met the ground. I was pulled upright to face a still aggravated Edward. "Try not to kill yourself after I just saved you!" he hissed. I couldn't exactly make out his features in the lighting, but I _could_ see two vivid red orbs glaring at me.

His hands were still heavy on my shoulders and as soon as he caught me staring, they dropped to his sides. But his glare didn't falter.

"S- Sorry" I stuttered nervously. He rolled his eyes and continued around the corner.

"Well are you coming?" He barked out when I didn't move. I nodded quickly and followed after him.

Edward's room was the last door on the right of the hall, a dim light peeking through the ajar door. I hesitated before going in, unsure of his reaction.

It was a _huge _room. The walls were a cream color and the carpet was dark brown. There was a black leather sofa against the side wall with a lamp, end-table, and thick golden rug. A glass sliding door led to a large balcony with a perfect view of the forest. There was also a California-king bed with a dark red comforter decorated with intricate patterns and designs. It matched the color of Edward's eyes.

The thing that held my interest the most though were the two bookshelves in opposite corner of the room, next to a small table with what looked like a laptop on it. At my young age, most people would think that someone as me would still be reading those books with large texts and big, colorful pictures. That isn't me though- I've always felt older than I actually was.

Each space was filled with a book, but I couldn't read the titles from where I stood. I hoped to examine them later.

"You can sleep on the bed" He voice was now monotone, gesturing towards it. I entered cautiously as his eyes monitored my every move. It didn't exactly calm my nerves.

I perched myself on the end of the bed, unsure of what to say. I definitely couldn't sleep with him just standing there. He gave no indication that he intended to leave, "What have I ever done to make you hate me so much?"

His expression baffled me. He seemed… _confused_?

"I don't hate you." He told me "Why would you think that?"

That last part sparked something in me, and my anger and annoyance finally broke through. "Oh I don't know," I began sarcastically. "Maybe because you won't speak to me, and when you do, your rude, sarcastic, and completely full of yourself! And you look at me like I'm the fucking devil or some something!" I shrieked, tears pricking at my eyes. I had felt enough hurt, and pain, and guilt in my life. I hated it. That's why I ran..

His jaw had dropped slightly at my outburst, and use of language. He hadn't expected me to speak up the way I did, especially to him. He quickly recovered though and regained his composure.

"I don't hate you" He insisted again, and I rolled my eyes at his lie. "What a coward. Can't even admit to his true feelings.." I muttered to myself and before I knew it, Edward was in my face, a low growl sounding from him. "You have no right to approach me!" I was too shocked and frightened to speak. I just stared back with wide eyes

He then turned on his heels, heading towards the door. "You know nothing about me. So don't speak as if you do." And with that, he flipped the light off and closed the door behind him, leaving me alone in the dark room.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: H-hi everyone****! (nervously faces screen). I know I'm late and I am deeply sorry once again! I've decided that my story will be updated every Sunday, starting the 27th. Thank you to everyone who left a review or added me to their alerts from last chapter;) Love you all! I'm so glad that many of you are liking it already. Hopefully this slightly longer chapter makes up for the time. Review & enjoy.. xoxoxo**

After he shut the door, my mind was slightly reeling. I had not expected his rage from a small snide comment I made. Had I really offended him that much?

I suppose I was wrong to do so- I didn't know enough to judge him. But could anyone blame me? He didn't know me either, yet he treating me like I was less than nothing. I didn't do anything to deserve that hatred.

Was it that I was a child? Maybe he disliked children. _Or maybe.. _Just then it came to me, and it made perfect sense. Maybe his rage was really directed at his family for keeping a stupid human like me around. I couldn't blame him for that I guess. I don't understand why they let me live either.

I was drowned in my thoughts for a while, and I finally came to grips with my situation. It was simple. No one really wanted me. Carlisle and Esme may have taken me in, but only because they were truly good people, despite what they were and how they fed. I was only a burden on them though. An intruder in their home. Their lives. I didn't belong here. I didn't belong anywhere. Edward was just being honest to say what they wouldn't.

I would leave graciously, without a word. I didn't exactly know where, but I would learn to adapt to anywhere. When I glanced at the clock beside me, it read 3:12.

I sniffled softly and stood from the comfy bed. I walked over to the mirror and took in my appearance. The moon shone through the glass doors, emitting some glow to the room. My hair was completely dried now, but hung limply to my waist. My eyes turned red again when I had started to cry, and my lashes created dark shadows under them.

They held no life, my cheeks were void of color, and my pale face was dull. I always remembered how I compared myself to those zombies I saw on television. How I looked dead, like them.

But it was no different to how I always looked.

My eyes drifted lower, not wanting to see anymore. Another realization just occurred to me then. _Survival?_ It would be impossible to last more than a few days without food or some other needed supplies. Could I really steal though? I forced myself to believe Esme would understand.

I finally turned to the door, bag in hand, and pulled it open to peer into the dark hallway. If I didn't know better, I would think that no one was home. But I knew they were here somewhere..

_They would be in their rooms. _I thought quickly. _If I'm careful, they won't notice._ I focused everything on the small nightlight in the wall, and used it to guide me to the stairs. After nearly falling several times, I finally made it to the last step.

I entered the kitchen with ease, now provided with a little more light to see. I went to the fridge first and noticed that it was mostly empty except for a few larger food objects. _I figured so. _I settled with the only four bottled waters, an apple, and a couple of cheese sticks. It would have to do for now. I stuffed them into my temporary night bag and rummaged through the drawers and cabinets around me. There were eating utensils, random dishes, and cooking supplies. None of them seemed to be used.

In the last drawer I searched through, I found a bunch of chefs knives and a meat tenderizer. I hesitated before picking up one of the knifes. _I needed to protect myself somehow, right? _I decided to hold it for now.

I knew where the door was. I tiptoed across the cold floors and reached for the handle. _This is it. I'm on my own from here on out. _When I pulled it though, it didn't budge. My eyes widened. _Crap, it's locked!_ I drew in a deep breath to calm myself and pushed myself higher on my toes to reach the lock.

Just as my hand met the flat metal, something cold touched the back of it. It was a hand. I gasped, startled, and jerked away from the door. "Oh, God!"

"No, just me" A smooth voice sounded near me. It was Edward. He didn't sound angry like earlier, but I was still a tensed wreck. "I-I'm sorry!" I sputtered out.

His appearance was both gorgeous and terrifying as he raised a brow at me. "For "accidentally" trying to sneak out of the house at four in the morning after packing up the kitchen?"

I grimaced, mentally cursing to myself. His intense stare nearly caused me to pee myself. "I thought everyone was in their room" I blurted hastily.

He started to move, slowly circling me. "Have you forgotten that we don't sleep?" His voice was calm. I shook my head "no" and said, "I didn't think anyone would hear me. I thought I was being.. quiet." My eyes flickered among the darkness, wondering if Esme or anyone else would appear. I was silently wishing for someone to comfort me now.

Edward seemed to notice and chuckled softly, amused. "There's no one here, if you're wondering by any chance. They left." My nerves came back again in full force, yet they never really subsided in the first place. "What do you mean?"

"Everyone's gone hunting, but they'll be back before sunrise." The air somehow felt different, and his icy breath made the hairs stand straight on my neck. "But for now, it's just you and me."

The lights then turned on in the room, though I hadn't heard him move. My eyes hurt for a little while and I had to squint until they adjusted.

I spun to see that he was in the kitchen, looking through the drawers as I had. He glanced at me and with a teasing smile asked, "Mind passing me the knife?".

"Oh" I blinked in surprise. I had forgotten all about the knife I was currently gripping tightly in my fist. I hung back a little and he smirked. "Don't worry. I am only going to make you something to eat since you apparently refuse to sleep."

I handed it to him promptly and folded my arms across my chest. I was less nervous now for some reason, and a lot more irritated instead.

"What the hell is with all the mood swings? Y'know I'm starting to believe you have a multiple personality disorder or something." I rambled. "And do you even know how to cook? You guys don't eat the same stuff!" He laughed melodically at my exasperated expression.

"No I do not have a disorder, and yes I do cook, mind you. I watch food network on occasion" He grinned. "I do owe you an apology though. I had a small chat with Esme, Alice and Carlisle and lets just say, I'm beginning to _understand _a little more about you."

"You know nothing about me" I used his own words from earlier against him.

"Maybe" He agreed. "And that is why I'm hoping that my _delicious_ meal will make it up. I want to get to know you Isabella, and I want you to know me as well"

I think my mind began to reel once again, at his proposal. _Did he really just say what I thought I heard? _I drifted to meet his gaze once again and nodded, offering him a small but cautious smile in return.

"_So,"_ He began, "what's your favorite color?" Edward made me a cheese omelet with bacon stripes and had poured me a glass of milk. He was now sitting across from me with his arms folded neatly on the table in between us.

"Are you serious?" I said incredulously. _He was really asking me what my favorite color was? Incredible._

"You do have a favorite don't you? For example, my favorite color is blue. I find it a very calming color." He seemed to think I needed clarification.

"No, I know what you said.. I don't have a favorite color. I just don't understand why you're asking me such a pointless question."

He frowned. "I'm getting to know you"

"_Obviously_. I guess I was expecting something a bit more relevant from you."

"Relevant, huh?"

"Mmhmm" I watched him carefully as I chewed a mouthful of omelet. It was _really _good.

"So what would you define as 'relevant' then?"

I thought about it for a few seconds, and asked, "How old are you?"

His crimson eyes showed humor as a smirk played at his lips. " Well that depends. Are we talking theoretically?" I cracked a smile and answered, "Both"

"Well in theory, I'm only twenty-three. Technically speaking, I'm a hundred-fifty-two." My eyes nearly popped out of my sockets. _152? This man looks like a model!_

He laughed and added, "Yep, it's true. I was born in Chicago, 1859."

"So what about you, human?" He shot back teasingly.

"Seven" I told him, feeling utterly insignificant in comparison.

"Hey" He reached across the table, brushing my dark hair away from my face. _He's really trying to comfort me. _

"_Thanks"_ I told him, bringing my small hand to cover the one that had begun stroking the length of my face. He gave me a strange look that I couldn't decipher, and pulled away, leaving my face feeling all tingly. He quickly averted his gaze, which oddly seemed a bit darker than before. "Sorry" He muttered under his breath. This wasn't a side of him I've seen before.

"So," I started again when it had become awkwardly silent. I saw that his hands were once again folded and I frowned. He caught my stare, and hid them under the table.

He cleared his throat. "So, what else shall we talk about?"

Edward answered all of my questions, and I listened to each one with great interest. I learned a little bit more about his family, and how they all traveled a lot. He was very musical, and enjoyed piano. I smiled when he offered to teach me sometime. Carlisle was a doctor, and Esme stayed home. The rest of them acted as students at Forks High.

Somehow, as I sat with him, I felt as if I'd known him much longer. He was a different person.

We chatted on for about an hour, but I still had the nagging sense to ask him about something else. "Edward, could I ask you about something?"

He eyed me apprehensively before nodding. "I can hear your heart flying. What has gotten you so anxious?"

"I wanted to ask you about…" I began softly, nervous of his reaction.

"Ah, I see" His expression changed. "You want to talk _vampires_" I nodded.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything"

"We'll that certainly narrows things down for me." He rolled his eyes. "Let's see, well for starters, we obviously _do_ exist"

"How_?_"

"I'm not exactly sure, really. But Carlisle has his theories."

"Food?"

"You already know the answer to that."

"But _why_?"

"Isn't it evident? Surely you must have seen one of those outrageous films like Dracula or Van Helsing?"

"So you turn into bats?" I asked and he groaned. "No. Human blood is simply more satisfying."

"But you kill people!" I shouted at him.

"And humans kill each other, so it's a moot point."

"So does this explain why your eyes are freakishly red?" He grinned.

"Yes. There are animal drinkers though who's eyes are gold, but they're less common" I shook my head in disgust and moved on. "What about the sun? Does it burn you?"

"Ultimately, yes. The sun is merely uncomfortable, but if we stay out for too long, it eventually burns us." He said, and then added, "And it's not in the least bit comparable to a sunburn to humans. It's much, much _worse_."

"So how to you become a vampire?" It took a full minute before he shook his head, refusing to tell me.

"Okay then.. fangs? I thought I saw them before-"

I nearly fell out of my chair in alarm when his perfectly normal canines elongated into two razor-sharp fangs. He cracked at my expression. "Hey, you asked!" He defended when I glowered. "That wasn't funny. You could have just answered with words!" He laughed even harder, but retracted them.

"So, is that all?" I demanded, my mood soured.

"No. Some of us also have certain gifts. For instance, I can read minds. But don't worry, I can't read yours although its strangely never happened before.. Alice can see the future, and Jasper can manipulate emotions. There are also powers that come with vampirism such as speed, strength, and enhanced senses."

I opened my mouth to speak but he had already moved on. "Now, no more talk about me. It's your turn."

Everything in this moment was about to go downhill, at least for me.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I failed, once again, at updating on time- ugh! I'm really trying my best, but my weeks are so busy lately. It's hard to find time to write sometimes, so please be patient. **

**To answer one of the reviews: Yes, the story is going to revolve around an older Bella, but these first few chapters are just a foundation so you know how the characters get there. **

**I'm happy that you guys are enjoying the story! I'm really inexperienced and don't really know how to write like some of the better authors on this site. I'm actually wondering about BETAS**** though. I know that this story would be much better if I had an experienced/good editor to fix up my grammatical errors and mistakes. Maybe even add in or take out a few things. Could anyone help me out? How can I get one?  
><strong>

**Here's the chapter I've taken FOREVER on. Enjoy and review! ;)**

He asked me about my interests, and I answered each one with ease. Then he asked me about my parents.

I inhaled sharply and shakily. This was a chance to tell someone everything, but with what consequence? I was definitely no lucky person, and tended to receive bad luck instead all the time. It seemed worth the risk, but I hoped that Edward could be the one to help me heal. My words were stumbled and rushed as they left my mouth.

"My father Phil despised me when my mother passed, and I was sent to live with my aunt Celia for a while. She worked night shifts and was taking me to the sitter's house one evening when an intoxicated driver collided into us. By the time the paramedics came, but it was too late. Aunt Celia died. When they were removing her body from the car, one of them noticed me in the backseat and notified the police."

_And another breath. _"There was no where else for me to go, so I was placed back in Phil's custody. He was still the same, and if anything, his hate for me was fueled by the accident. I was only four when he promised that he would make my life there a living hell." I paused short, gauging his reaction, but he only gestured for me to continue.

" He allowed me to attend public school, but other than that, I basically lived in my house.. When I was living with Aunt Celia, I knew that she knew about Phil. She home schooled me and wanted to make sure I knew how to do chores and take care of myself, if anything were to happen to her. I had no idea how right she was about to be.

It didn't take long for Phil to become physically abusive, as he already was verbally. He would beat me for no apparent reason, most of the time. When the evidence started to show, he began keeping me from school. When I attempted to call 911, he tore the cord from the wall and broke it. He said that he'd kill me if I tried anything again."

"Phil started to pick up a drinking habit. Most nights he was too drunk to stand straight, and it gave me an idea. That night, when I thought he was passed persevere out drunk, I crawled out of my bed and began to pack. I didn't own much- just a few items of clothing, a hair and toothbrush, and a photo of my mother. I never knew her, so it was the only object I had that connected me to her.

When I finished, I crept down the stairs and was standing in front of the door. All I felt was relief as I opened it, knowing that I would finally be free of him. My stupidity caused me to be overwhelmed by the thought, and I failed to notice that Phil was right behind me." My eyes burned, vividly seeing what had happened just last night. Edward handed me a tissue without a word. His body was so unnaturally still..

"His hand clamped down on my mouth when I screamed, and the door was slammed shut. He threw me around like a rag doll, and all I could do was cry out helplessly"

"_Dead!" He spat he smacked me across the face. I was quickly losing my strength, and I was terrified._

_I was suddenly on the floor. When I attempted to move, he came up and grabbed my arm, nearly dislocating it as he yanked me to my feet._

"_I warned you bitch, yet you think you can play me for a fucking fool. You're just an ungrateful little cunt!" He hit me again, causing me to stumble backwards._

_My lower back came into contact with the side table that was right next to Phil's recliner. His half empty beer bottles were piled there. An idea came then, and I felt my fingers wrap around the shaft of one. Phil took one drunken step forward, and my body tensed. "What the fuck are you doing you-" My arm swung with newfound strength, the glass shattering as it met the side of his head. _

_He fell to the ground, cursing in agony. I felt the adrenaline pumping furiously through my veins, and bolted. I picked up my bags that were at the door, and ran straight into the woods. If he were to come after me, then at least it would make it harder._

"He caught up though, obviously. I'd been foolish to think that he'd stay down. But I continued to run anyway." I glared down at my legs, hating them for being so weak. "He grabbed hold of my shirt, but the fabric was so cheap that it only ripped."

"That's why your clothes were so torn up" Edward stated, finally speaking up. I nodded.

"I was certain that I was about to die. But then _you _came"

His gaze met mine, and for the first time, I felt comforted by them. I reached for his hand cautiously. Would he let me?

His eyes followed my movements carefully and cautiously. As my fingertips brushed the tops his pale knuckles, it twitched and I jerked away, startled.

He apologized, offering me a tight smile. "I didn't mean to startle you"

His body was still rigid, and he seemed focused in his thoughts . I shifted in my seat awkwardly while my mind spun. _What is he thinking?_

He suddenly moved closer to me, his movements seeming protective. I felt his cool hand tilt my head up to meet his eyes and promised, "He won't hurt you anymore, Isabella. _Nothing_ will ever hurt you again."

My heart clenched at the intensity of his words. A strange feeling came over me- something I'd never felt in a long time.

"I trust you" I said quietly.

The look on his face changed again, and his eyes displayed an emotion I realized almost instantly. Sympathy.

In such a short amount of time, our relationship had already changed. It felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders, now that I've finally been able to tell someone. There's no question that Edward still scared the living crap out of me, but at least we understood each other on some level. There was so much I didn't know about him, and him me.

But most importantly though, I was prepared to move forward from the past, and begin a new life with my family. One that I felt safe in.

This would certainly be interesting though.

_Ten years later-_

**I realized that I forgot to add a DISCLAIMER to this story, although you already know I don't own it! ;) DISCLAIM- I don't own the Twilight characters. They belong to their rightful owner, Stephenie Meyer.**_  
><em>


End file.
